1. Technical Field
This invention relates to golf carts and in particular to a vending service unit that attaches to a golf cart for providing retail food and beverage services from the golf cart.
2. State of the Art
Golfing is a popular sport worldwide. Each golfer spends anywhere from an hour to several hours on the golf course for each golf outing. There is a growing need for food, beverages, and other supplies to be provided to the golfers while they are on the golf course. Golfers are willing to purchase retail items that they need for their golf game or that will make their golf game more enjoyable. Each golf course has one or more clubhouse(s) where supplies are sold, but the golfers usually have to leave the golf course to visit the clubhouse. Retail buildings can be strategically placed on the golf course, but this is expensive and upsets the flow and design of a golf course. Golfers do not want to leave the golf course to obtain supplies, so it makes sense to provide a mobile unit that travels to the golfers on the golf course to provide supplies for them.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mobile retail facility such as a golf cart with retail service features that can be easily moved to where the golfers are and can supply the golfers with food, beverages, and other purchasable items.